Development and deployment of technology to achieve air quality emissions limits is generally recognized as burdensome on the economy. This may be especially true for commercial ground transportation (e.g., the trucking industry) because Compression Ignition (CI) engines present a more difficult set of technical challenges in relation to control of certain emissions such as NO2 and NO3 (referred to herein as NOX) than challenges presented by Spark Ignition (SI) engines. Compliance of CI engines with current and future emissions levels requires further advancements in combustion treatment technologies specific and unique to CI engines.
In addition to purchase and maintenance of emissions control equipment, operator costs of compliance are impacted by multiple factors that cause NOX emissions from a CI engine to change without warning. These include changes in driving conditions and changes in engine performance (such as caused by normal wear or unanticipated need for maintenance, including leaks or ineffective post-combustion treatment). There are also substantial costs associated with regular monitoring of vehicle emissions for compliance and enforcement. The costs of compliance are impacted by the way emissions control equipment is maintained.
The costs of compliance are also impacted by the way compliance is monitored. In many political regions enforcement of NOX emissions standards for operation of CI trucks is normally had by routine monitoring of exhaust NOX emissions levels at inspection stations. In the United States, this occurs after a vehicle, in route to an interstate destination, crosses political boundaries. Emissions inspections often impose substantial delays in vehicle transit. In part, this may be because, prior to undergoing an inspection, the vehicle operator is not aware if a vehicle is non-compliant with emissions limits. Failure to meet emissions level limits can subject the vehicle to delays and monetary penalties.
Systems and methods are provided for reporting data based on monitored emissions levels. Embodiments of the invention provide solutions to reduce time delays associated with inspections. An exemplary system provides emissions level data acquired from an engine operating in a roadway vehicle while the vehicle is in motion. The data is made available for vehicle approval by a roadway inspection authority. A sensor mounted on the vehicle receives signals indicative of emissions level information from the engine. For example, NOx emissions may be monitored with a sensor positioned in the engine exhaust flow path. A processor based control module, mounted on the vehicle, is coupled to receive and process the signals while the vehicle is in motion. Also while the vehicle is in motion, emissions level information is generated for transmission while the vehicle is in motion. A radio communications system is connected, e.g., via a modem, to transmit data received from the control module to a network for receipt by the inspection authority. In an embodiment of a related method, emissions level compliance is determined for the roadway vehicle by acquiring emissions data from one or more sensors mounted on the vehicle. The sequentially acquired emissions data is stored or processed on the vehicle to provide emissions reporting information for receipt by the inspection authority.
The emissions reporting information is transmitted for approval via a radio link between the vehicle and a network to which the inspection authority is connected to receive the emissions reporting information. In application, inspection authorities in different political units may request different data or differing presentations of data. It may be requested that only the most recently acquired data be provided. For example, the inspection authority may request records of actual data collected over a most recent thirty minute period with vehicle speed data, as well as peak, minimum and average emissions levels as well as variance.
In accord with common practice, the various features described in the written description are not drawn to scale on the figures.